Text-to-Speech (TTS) systems are becoming increasingly popular. The TTS systems are used in many different applications such as navigation, voice activated dialing, help systems, banking and the like. In many TTS applications, high quality recorded speech is used for specific prompts (e.g. turn left, turn right . . . ) that are specific to the application. This recorded speech is then combined with output from a TTS synthesizer according to definitions provided by a developer. Combining the recorded speech with output from the TTS system can be time consuming and difficult.